


Rancid Cookies and Messy Feelings

by Jeanne160



Series: Voltron Generated One Shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Insecure Matt (Voltron), M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Feels Bad, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: Shiro loves Matt, but Matt's latest attempt at becoming a Domestic Goddess (Matt's words) has lead to some very bad tasting cookies.





	Rancid Cookies and Messy Feelings

Shiro loves Matt. He loves how quick Matt is to help him with anything technological. He loves how Matt is naturally a chaotic person. He loves how spontaneous Matt can be. He especially loves the little ways Matt shows he cares like making sure dinner arrives whenever Shiro gets home from a stressful day at the Garrison, or taking out the trash every once in a while. What he doesn't love is Matt's newest decision to become a domestic Goddess. Matt's words, not his.

First it was the coffee. Shiro isn't particular about his coffee, like he knows some people can be. He just likes a dark roast and a little creamer for a smoother flavor. Matt can make a pot of coffee. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Matt also tried to remember exactly how Shiro takes his coffee. Shiro knows Matt meant well, but the taste of dark roasted coffee with too much sugar made his nose scrunch in disgust and there was no way to hide how bad it was. He still swallowed the too sweet drink.

Then Matt tried to clean their apartment. And Shiro loves Matt, he does, but there's a reason why cleaning is Shiro's chore. Yes, the apartment is near sparkling, but Matt has a bad habit of assuming that anything in paper isn't important. He threw away Shiro's prenuptial papers he'd signed for Matt before moving in with him because one day Shiro knew he'd be ready for marriage but today wasn't it. Shiro loves Matt, but getting his hands on a copy of those prenups was going to be hard. Matt's helpful suggestion of scanning the document into a computer was ignored for the sake of not starting a fight.

The latest installment of Matt's obsession with playing house-husband was offered to Shiro on a plate, with Matt's eyes fixing him with a puppy eyed look. Shiro couldn't disappoint Matt, so he gingerly picked one of the lumpy looking, frosted cookies off the plate and took a nibble.

The frosting was salty and bitter. Shiro wouldn't have been surprised to hear Matt had done something dirty to it. The cookie itself tasted like rancid fruit. Shiro guessed Matt had added bad berries to the batter by accident to get such a foul flavor. Shiro loves Matt, but he can't hide the scrunch of his nose or the gag the flavor makes him react with. It kills Shiro to see Matt's eyes go misty.

“Sweet heart,” Shiro puts the cookie back on the plate, “I love you just the way you are. What's all this about?”

“Nothing,” And by the way Matt shifts his gaze to the plate of bio-hazardous cookies that's a lie.

“Matt,” Shiro sighs, “Is this about me not proposing?”

“No,” Matt says, and it comes out softly, then a moment later, “Yes.”

“I'm sorry,” Matt looks like he's actually about to cry, “I keep trying to figure out why you won't marry me and the only thing I can think of is that you don't think I can be a good husband. I just-”

“Hey, hey,” Shiro holds his hands out, drawing them towards Matt, but still not touching him in case Matt really doesn't want to be touched, “It's okay. Let's talk about it.”

“I kind of did,” Matt gives a wet chuckle and leans himself against Shiro's chest.

“Mathew Holt,” Shiro makes direct eye contact with his boyfriend, “I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I love you more than my job. I love you more than a lot of things, and I would do absolutely anything for you. But I still need some paperwork from the Garrison before I can feel confident in proposing to you.”

“Ah,” Matt hides his face in Shiro's shoulder.

“I probably shouldn't have put it off though,” Shiro gently wraps his arms around Matt, “I'm sorry I made you feel inadequate.”

“No,” Matt murmurs, “It wasn't you. Not really.”

“It didn't sound like that,” Shiro replied, “It's okay to tell me when I've been mean to you.”

“It's not your fault I over think things,” Matt pulls his head away from Shiro's shoulder to meet his gaze, “I'm sorry for thinking the worst. I love you, Takashi.”

“I love you Matt,” Shiro gives Matt a gentle peck, “Do you want to go ring shopping on my next day off?”

“What?” Matt flushes a deep red.

“I'm not good at picking out jewelry,” Shiro scratches his cheek in embarrassment, “And it's going to be on your hand for the rest of your life, so you know, you should be the one to pick it out.”

“Yes,” Matt giggles a little and gives Shiro a squeeze.

Shiro loves Matt, and Matt clearly loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual prompt was about Matt making cookies out of love and them being a bio-hazard, but then it ran away from me. I was planning on Matt being okay with Shiro not being ready to propose, but why else would Matt be trying so hard if it was't because he wasn't okay?


End file.
